The Other Side Of The Mirror
by Goddess Rhiannon
Summary: a veces las personas oyen lo que quieren y no ven las cosas como son en realidad. Siempre hay que intentar ver más allá de las apariencias, porque los ojos suelen engañar... AfroditaxOC no es yaoi!
1. Side One

**Desclaimer****: Ninguno de los personajes de Saint Seiya me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shueshia.**

**The Other Side Of The Mirror**

By Goddess Rhiannon 4/8/04

**Side One**

Santuario 10:30 am.

Un automóvil se estacionó en las afueras del Santuario, ya que se no podía entrar por las escarpadas y rocosas pendientes, arriesgaría decir que ni siquiera un helicóptero podría aterrizar allí ya que sería irremediablemente derribado antes de acercarse siquiera a tierra. Se podía decir que era uno de los lugares más seguros... claro, si los guardias estuvieran atentos en vez de roncando cuando los santos estaban en otras partes. Bueno, volvamos al auto. De este se bajaron dos personas, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con aspecto afable, si no fuera por el ceño que fruncía su rostro habituado a sonreír, y un adolescente... podemos decir que era una persona, pero parecía un punk heavy metal más que otra cosa, es más, estaba con sus auriculares puestos a todo volumen, es por eso que hasta los soldados dormidos se despertaron ante el sonido de rock pesado. El hombre suspiró, más enfadado aún y llevó a tirones al muchacho.

El chico lo miró de soslayo debajo de esa boina verde militar que usaba casi calada hasta la nariz, en sus ojos pardo verdosos se reflejaba un extremo enfado, cosa que no hizo ni mella en el hombre mayor.

"Buenos días, señor Jefferys" Dijo uno de los soldados. El aludido saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

"Buenos días, espero que Saori esté" Dijo el hombre, el soldado asintió y le indicó que lo siguiera, Nikolas Jefferys era un hombre alto y bastante corpulento, así que no tuvo problemas en llevar al jóven agarrado del brazo a la rastra, el otro se resistió pero al tener menos contextura física, tuvo que caminar a su lado por mucho que le pesara.

"No me hagas quedar en más vergüenza, por favor, Arien, ya he tenido suficiente con tus verrinches" Le susurró el hombre.

"¡Mis verrinches! Tú me obligas a venir aquí mientras te vas con mamá de viaje, y me dices que yo armo lío, vaya padre que eres" Le espetó, Nicholas suspiró y meneó la cabeza, siempre era lo mismo.

Pronto llegaron donde Saori, para alivio del hombre. Ella se apresuró a recibirles, sonriendo.

"Nikolas, Arien, que gusto verlos. Vaya que has crecido, no recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos" Dijo Saori, Arien la miró con desconfianza y se soltó del brazo de su padre.

"Como estás Saori, me da gusto verte bien, tú también has crecido bastante, siento tener que molestarte con este retoño mío, pero prefiero que esté con compañía a que haga locuras en casa" Eso le valió al hombre una mirada agria de parte del 'retoño'. En cuanto su padre se retiró para indicar que trajeran la valija, Arien volvió su mirada pardo verdosa hacia Saori, claramente detestaba la sola presencia de la otra joven

"No voy a decir la falsedad de que me da gusto verte, además quiero recordarte que la última vez que tuvimos la desgracia de estar en un mismo lugar, se te había caído un bote de engrudo en la cabeza por accidente" Dijo Arien, sonriendo maliciosamente. Detestaba a Saori, la perfecta dama, malcriada como sabía que era. Ella le miró enfadada, por lo visto ser amable no la llevaría a nada. Así que dio su golpe de gracia.

"Pues para tu pésima suerte me tendrás que ver la cara por un tiempo, fenómeno como eres no me extrañaría que trataras de huir, pero de aquí no saldrás hasta que tu padre venga por ti" Arien la fulminó con la mirada, como la odiaba. Pero el inoportuno regreso de Nikolas le impidió responderle como deseaba.

"Bien, ya me voy o llegaré tarde. Arien, por todos los santos, compórtate ¿quieres?" Le dijo y después de una inclinación, los dejó solos. Arien se encaminó hasta su bolso y se lo cargó al hombro.

"Muy bien, tonta ¿Dónde está mi habitación?" Saori le sonrió fríamente, si no fuera porque Nikolas se lo había pedido encarecidamente, nunca hubiera aceptado a Arien en su Santuario.

"¡Tatsumi!" Gritó, el mayordomo apareció enseguida.

"Dígame, señorita Saori"

"Lleva a mi huesped a su habitación, déjale llaves por si quiere encerrarse... nos haría un favor" Con esto se dio media vuelta y se retiró.

"Sígame, por favor" Dijo Tatsumi, tratando de tomar el bolso.

"Yo llevo mis cosas, gorila, dime donde está mi cárcel y desaparece" Dijo, Tatsumi le miró de reojo, vaya que era insolente el niño.

-0-

Tatsumi, después de haber dejado en su habitación a Arien, iba caminando a tomar un poco de aire, farfullaba por lo bajo de cómo le gustaría quitarle a golpes la insolencia, Aioria y Milo, que iban en sentido contrario, se miraron extrañados al ver a Tatsumi tan enfadado.

"¿Qué te pasa que andas tan enfadado?" Le preguntó Milo, Aioria se hizo eco de la pregunta arqueando una ceja. Tatsumi se volvió hacia ellos, no tenía ganas de hablar con los entrometidos santos dorados.

"¡Y a ustedes que le importa!" Gritó... respuesta incorrecta, en un segundo, ambos santos lo tenían colgando del aire agarrándolo de las solapas.

"A nosotros nos contestas con respeto, estúpido gorila, o atente a las consecuencias" Dijo Milo.

"¿Por qué rayos estás de tan pésimo humor?" Inquirió Aioria, Tatsumi tragó con fuerza, siempre olvidaba que estos no eran niños a los que podía castigar a su gusto. Detrás de ello se escuchó una risita, los tres miraron hacia allá. Para sorpresa de los dos santos dorados, una menuda presencia hizo acto de presencia

"Así que ustedes son los famosos santos dorados... ustedes deben ser los pobres esclavos de la tonta de Saori ¿verdad?" Dijo con sarcasmo Arien, de inmediato, Milo y Aioria soltaron a Tatsumi que quedó despatarrado en el suelo.

"¿Y tú quién demonios eres, niño?" Preguntó Milo, fastidiado por el descaro de esa cosa vestida con amplios pantalones jean azul oscuro, una cadena colgando de ellos, remera roja con un estampado de un zombi en estado de putrefacción, encima una camisa negra y una boina militar, sino agregamos que tenía aros en la nariz, y muchos en las orejas, tenía además los labios pintados de negro. Sus ojos pardo verdosos eran insolentes, unos mechones de cabello azul salían de debajo de la boina sobre su rostro.

"Je ¿La tonta no les dijo? Soy un huésped aquí por ahora... aunque me forzaron a venir a este fastidioso y aburrido lugar" Dijo, mirando de arriba abajo a los santos.

"Para tu información no somos esclavos de nadie, pero claro, viniendo de alguien del círculo social de la Srta. Kido, pues no me extraña que pienses eso... aunque no sé aún como encajas en la lata sociedad vistiendo de esa manera " Dijo Aioria, pagándole con la misma moneda, Milo se rió sin disimulo y miró con sorna al chico que le envió una mirada furibunda.

"Mejor me largo, no soporto a las personas 'normales' como ustedes se llaman, prefiero ser un fenómeno a parecerme al gorila o a la estúpida de Saori" Dijo y siguió en la dirección en la que Tatsumi estaba caminando. Aioria y Milo se miraron y tuvieron que reconocer que el sujeto tenía agallas.

-0-

Arien siguió caminando hasta que llegó al límite del recinto principal, siguió bajando las interminables escaleras hasta que un profundo perfume a rosas invadió sus sentidos, eso le impulsó a continuar un poco más hasta llegar a la parte trasera del templo de Piscis. El lugar estaba plagado de enredaderas con las rosas rojas como la sangre más hermosas que había visto en su vida, su madre mataría por tenerlas en su jardín.

"Vaaaaaya, por fin un lugar interesante. ¿Quién será su jardinero? Le pediré algunas para mamá cuando regrese" Murmuró y siguió caminando, en estado de fascinación, tan encantada estaba por la vista que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba demasiado adentro del templo, acercándose confiadamente a oler una de las rosas que se enredaban bellamente en las columnas del templo y no pasaron tres segundos que caía al suelo sin sentido.

Afrodita regresaba de andar por ahí y vio al intruso o lo que fuera que estaba tendido en el suelo. Se le acercó arqueando una ceja, quien sería tan estúpido de oler sus rosas sabiendo que eran venenosas.

"¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Un chico... pero que poco sentido de la moda, parece más uno de esos pandilleros que están apareciendo últimamente en Rodorio" Se dijo el santo de Piscis; cuando le sacó la gorra para ver quién era, notó el chico parecía tan inocente así dormido, tan indefenso, el santo suspiró ¿por qué rayos tenía que inspirarle compasión? Sin detenerse a pensarlo, lo alzó en brazos, no calculó que fuera a ser tan liviano y casi termina sentado al suelo, una experiencia que su trasero no le agradecería. Recuperando el equilibrio, se llevó al chico adentro de su casa.

Enseguida lo acostó en su cama y le pasó un paño húmedo por el rostro, con eso tendría que disminuir el efecto de sus rosas. Había corrido con suerte, si se hubiese quedado tendido allí un rato más, de seguro habría muerto son remedio.

-0-

"Ummm... ¿Dónde estoy?" Murmuró Arien mientras se despertaba, tenía un dolor de cabeza infernal, así que con esfuerzo trató de incorporarse sobre un codo; sintió algo mullido debajo de su mano, y cuando enfocó la vista un poco más, se encontró en una habitación, acostado en una enorme cama, que parecía muy cómoda e invitaba a seguir durmiendo. Pero por el cerebro de Arien pasaban otra clase de pensamientos.

"¡Rayos! Espero que no me hayan secuestrado... aunque pensándolo bien. ¡No, qué estoy diciendo! Esas rosas debían tener alguna droga o algo" Pensó, mientras sacaba sus piernas de la cama, estuvo un par de minutos convenciéndose de que tenía que pararse, más cuando lo intentó se volvió a caer a la cama.

"Yo que tú no haría eso" Dijo una voz, que sonaba suave, pero masculina. No había divisado a la persona que estaba sentada, observándole divertido desde una esquina de la habitación que estaba en sombras.

"¡¿Quién eres tú?!" Dijo Arien alarmada, Afrodita se levantó con gracia de su asiento y se acercó con paso seguro hacia donde estaba el chico.

"Eso mismo debería preguntar yo, ya que fuiste tú el que invadió mi templo" Le dijo, a unos centímetros de distancia. Los pardo verdosos ojos de Arien se abrieron de par en par. ¿Quién o qué era este sujeto? Parecía hombre por su contextura física, ya que Afrodita no llevaba puesta su armadura, pero su rostro era demasiado hermoso, con una belleza que muchas mujeres envidiarían.

"M-mi nombre es A-Arien" Dijo, tartamudeando, nunca nadie le había causado una impresión tan grande.

"Bien, Arien, me dicen Afrodita. Dime ¿qué hacías aquí y de dónde vienes?" Le preguntó amablemente, ya que Afrodita no faltaba a los modales como la mayoría de sus compañeros, a los que él personalmente consideraba una banda de desaforados sin educación. Milo encabezando la lista.

"Soy huésped de Saori hasta que mis padres regresen de su viaje de negocios" Arien habló sin insultar a la tonta de su carcelera, ya que este individuo era el primero en tratarle con amabilidad y cortesía desde que había llegado. Afrodita asintió y le tendió la mano. Arien le miró con desconfianza.

"No muerdo, sabes" Le dijo, eso le convenció y se dejó ayudar por el sujeto.

"Ven, te prepararé un té caliente, así te repondrás más rápido. No te aconsejo que vuelvas a oler las rosas que crecen allí, ya que si hubieras permanecido más tiempo, habrías ido a ver a tus antepasados y a hacerles compañía en el cementerio" Le advirtió, como el otro no le respondiera, se encogió de hombros y lo sentó en una silla de la mesa.

"Que nombre gracioso para un hombre, Afrodita ¿Qué no tenías nada mejor?" Le preguntó Arien, ya adoptando su forma descarada de hablar de siempre. Afrodita suspiró, no era el primero que le preguntaba eso.

"¿Y tú por qué te vistes como estropajo? Tienes poco sentido de la moda" Le respondió, Arien sonrió, parecía que se había encontrado con la horma de su zapato.

"Me visto así para ser diferente" Le espetó, el santo le acercó una taza de té y se sentó en la otra silla que estaba opuesta a la de su invitado. Le observó con atención, tenía rasgos delicados debajo de todo el maquillaje y los aros.

"Eres un muchacho extraño, pero yo también lo soy. Aunque sigo pensando que tienes un gusto horroroso para vestirte" Arien le miró con sorpresa y sonrió con sorna.

"¡Ja ja! no soy un chico, soy una chica ¿qué no se nota?" Ahora era el turno de Afrodita de sorprenderse, casi escupe el té cuando la escuchó.

"¡Una qué! Por todos los dioses, porque te vistes así, siendo que estoy seguro que serías una chica preciosa sin todo eso." Arien le miró de soslayo, un poco sonrojada, aunque su polvo facial ayudó a disimular eso. Era la primera vez que un hombre joven le decía un cumplido.

"Y yo digo lo mismo de ti, ya naturalmente eres por demás apuesto ¿por qué te maquillas tanto?" Afrodita le sonrió, le caía bien la chica, era como él en un sentido. Arien se retrotrajo en su asiento al ver su sonrisa, era una sonrisa acompañada de una mirada cálida y comprensiva, como la de su madre.

"Porque me gusta. Creo que tú y yo podremos ser amigos mientras dure tu estancia aquí. Si Atena se pone quisquillosa, puedes venir a pasar el rato en mi templo. Te puedo mostrar mis rosas normales para variar" Arien sonrió, era bueno contar con alguien allí, además pensaba que Saori era quisquillosa, quizás no todos estos tontos fueran esclavos sumisos después de todo. Asintió gustosa.

"Mi madre adoraría tener rosas como las tuyas ¿Me darías algunas para llevarle cuando vuelva?" Afrodita asintió.

"¿A ti te gustan las rosas?" Le preguntó el santo.

"Son mis flores favoritas, y tú tienes las más hermosas que he visto en mi vida, y eso es mucho decir, ya que mi madre tiene un vivero exclusivamente para sus flores" Le explicó, Afrodita la escuchó con atención. Así pasaron buena parte de la tarde charlando como si se conocieran de siempre.

-0-

Ya caía la noche cuando Arien, acompañada de Afrodita, regresó al recinto principal; Saori, que la andaba buscando, se asombró de verla en compañía de uno de sus santos, más aún siendo que el santo en particular era Afrodita.

"Vaya, Afrodita, veo que conociste a mi huésped temporario. Me extraña que no hayas escapado para el lado puesto de donde se encuentra Arien" Dijo Saori, lo que le mereció una dura mirada por parte de Arien.

"Lo que pasa, tonta, es que no todos aquí parecen ser estúpidos e insulsos como tú" Le espetó, enfadada. Saori la miró duramente y ya estaba por contestarle mordazmente cuando Afrodita intervino.

"La verdad, princesa, la señorita me parece muy agradable y una buena compañía. Siendo que tiene que quedarse con nosotros por un tiempo, sería un honor ser su custodio mientras dure su estancia en el Santuario, claro, mientras usted lo apruebe" Dijo Afrodita, muy convincente. Saori lo pensó un momento, sería bueno delegar este problema en alguno de sus santos, ya lo había estado pensado, y ya que Afrodita se ofrecía tan amablemente...

"Está bien, serás su guardián, ella no puede salir del Santuario bajo ningún concepto sin compañía y mi autorización. ¿Está entendido?" Dijo Saori, muy altanera, Arien estaba a punto de decirle lo que pensaba, pero Afrodita le dio un leve apretón en el brazo, ella entendió y se mordió la lengua por ahora.

"Como ordene, princesa, yo me encargaré de lo que ella necesite hacer; pero pido entonces su permiso para llevarla al pueblo mañana, ya que necesita una pañoleta nueva, según me dijo hace un rato" Mintió el santo, Saori asintió y los despidió con una mano. Afrodita se retiró con una inclinación y se llevó a Arien fuera del rango de vista de Saori.

"¿Dónde está tu habitación?" Preguntó él, Arien le condujo hasta esta y allí se detuvieron.

"¿Por qué le dijiste eso a la tonta? No necesito nada" Afrodita le guiñó un ojo con astucia.

"Simple, quiero que no te sientas encerrada aquí, así que me pareció buena idea llevarte a dar un paseo, si tú le hubieras pedido eso, de seguro que se habría negado ¿estoy en lo cierto?" Le dijo, Arien lo miró asombrada, ya veía que la inútil de Saori tenía santos competentes, y ya lo había visto con los otros dos que se había cruzado primero, se notaba que pensaban por sí mismos y que no tolerarían estupideces de nadie. Quizás preguntara mañana a Afrodita sobre ellos.

"Tienes razón, gracias por todo. Te veré en la mañana entonces" Se despidió ella, Afrodita sonrió y quitándole la boina le revolvió el cabello un poco.

"Buenas noches" Le dijo él y se alejó. Ella se acomodó el pelo un poco, ya que lo llevaba atado en una coleta baja y siguió con la mirada a Afrodita hasta que desapareció. Luego entró a su habitación y cerró con llave.

-0-

A la mañana siguiente, Arien se despertó muy temprano, realmente quería huir del Santuario por un rato, quizás podría evitar tener que desayunar con la estúpida de Saori, esperaba que al menos pudira comer algo en casa de Afrodita antes de que salieran al pueblo.

El sol apenas estaba asomando, por lo que Arien bajó con cuidado las escaleras adentrándose en poco tiempo dentro del templo de Piscis. Las rosas que adornaban las columnas se veían tentadoramente abiertas y llenas de pequeñas gotas de roció, Arien se moría por tocar alguna, pero sabía que eso le podría costar la vida, más aún sabiendo que Afrodita le había prevenido de no tocar las espinas u oler su perfume. Con un suspiro, se acercó a la puerta de la casa de su amigo y tocó. Nada. Ni un sonido.

"¿Acaso estará dormido?" Pensó la joven y volvió a tocar con más insistencia esta vez. Después de esperar cinco minutos y no escuchar nada, decidió entrar siendo que la puerta estaba sin llave. La casa estaba a oscuras, se notaba que su propietario aún dormía. La idea de despertarlo de un gran grito le pareció muy graciosa a Arien, así que de puntillas se acercó a su habitación.

Algunos pequeños rayos de luz se filtraban por entre las cortinas, dando una luz muy tenue, perfecto para ver algo y no llevarse nada por delante. El reloj marcaba las seis y media de la mañana, Arien miró entonces hacia Afrodita que dormía boca abajo, medio destapado. Arien tomó nota de su ancha espalda desnuda, su cabello todo revuelto hacia un costado y su rostro medio escondido en la almohada. Era un espectáculo adorable, parecía muy indefenso y atractivo así. Arien se preguntó si todos los demás santos presentaban esa faceta cuando dormían. Reprimió una risa, con lo puntilloso que le había parecido este hombre ayer, no creyó que se pusiera muy feliz cuando la viera. Se acercó un poco más, corriendo de su rostro algunos mechones de pelo, eran muy suaves, Afrodita se removió inquieto y cambió de posición, lentamente se puso boca arriba, tan dormido estaba que no se había percatado de la chica que lo miraba asombrada. Su rostro, sin maquillaje alguno realmente era soberbio. Ahora sí que Arien estaba dudando en despertarlo de golpe, no querría ver enfado en esos ojos celestes tan bonitos.

Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama con cuidado para no despertarlo, era la primera vez que se sentía atraída por un hombre, ella no era de las que miraban a todos los chicos guapos de su escuela como la mayoría de sus compañeras; aunque pensaba que si Afrodita se presentaba allí, haría que los demás palidecieran ante él. Por un momento se acordó de los otros dos santos. Ellos también ostentaban hermosos rostros, vaya si la tonta tenía un harén de hombres apuestos.

Arien acercó una de sus manos al rostro de él, acarició con cuidado su mejilla, dándole pequeños golpecitos.

"Hey, despierta, tengo hambreeeeee" Canturreó ella, Afrodita entreabrió los ojos un poco, y giró su rostro hacia ella.

"¿Arien? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso me quedé dormido?" Dijo Afrodita, incorporándose de inmediato en la cama. Arien empezó a reírse de la expresión contrariada del joven.

"No sé de qué te estás riendo, pero no me causa ni pisca de gracia, ¿al menos serías tan amable de decirme que hora es?" Dijo él, pasándose una mano por la espesa cabellera color aguamarina. Arien se incorporó para dejarle lugar al santo de levantarse también.

"No te alarmes, son apenas las siete menos cuarto, disculpa que te haya despertado tan temprano, lo que pasa es que no quiero desayunar con tú ya sabes quién, y pensé que tal vez tuvieras algo de comer" Dijo ella, Afrodita la observó por un segundo, dejando que la información llegara a su cerebro aún dormido.

"Oh, claro, no hay problema, sólo deja que mi cerebro termine de reaccionar" Dijo él con una sonrisa, Arien le sonrió de nuevo, tratando de ocultar su humor al verlo todo desarreglado después de dormir toda la noche. Afrodita se levantó de la cama, desperezándose, a la chica casi le da un infarto cuando creyó que dormía desnudo, pero para su tranquilidad tenía puestos un par de shorts, ya que era verano y no hacía frío exactamente.

Arien se encaminó a la cocina, seguida por Afrodita, que luego se dirigió al baño, un buen baldazo de agua fría le vendría bien para terminar de despertarse. Arien buscó en las alacenas y encontró varias cosas. Lo primero que hizo fue hacer algo de café pues parecía que su amigo no despertaría sin algo fuerte.

-0-

Luego de desayunar, Afrodita y Arien salieron del templo. Tenían que pasar el resto de los templos, pero parecía que caminar un poco nos les vendría mal.

"Gracias por dejarme quedar contigo, es más agradable desayunar en tu templo que con Saori" Dijo ella, Afrodita asintió, sabía lo malcriada que era su diosa, pero bueno, ella era Atena.

"Si quieres puedes venir siempre, no me molesta tu compañía en absoluto" Le respondió, Arien le sonrió, esta vez no se había pintado los labios de negro como era su costumbre, sólo se había puesto un poco de sombra en los ojos, negra por supuesto.

"Oye ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? No creo que sea afrodita, ¿o sí?" Le preguntó, esto lo tomó por sorpresa, nadie le había preguntado nunca por su verdadero nombre.

"No me gusta, por eso lo cambié" Le respondió él, tratando de terminar con el tema.

"¿Pero cuál es? Anda dime, no se lo diré a nadie" Le rogó ella, picada de una gran curiosidad.

"Que no" Le dijo el santo de Piscis, intransigentemente. Arien entrecerró los ojos, no se daría por vencida.

"¿Eres griego?" Afrodita sonrió, chica tozuda.

"Nope, soy de Suecia" Arien le quedó observando por un segundo y le sonrió pícaramente, tomándolo del brazo.

"Tu nombre no puede ser tan horrible, no creo que te llames, umm, no lo sé, ¿Alfonso, Anastasio, o quizás Rigoberto?" Dijo ella, Afrodita se empezó a reír tanto que casi se doblaba por la mitad.

"¡No! No me llamo Alfonso... o las demás opciones; oh, está bien, pero si lo repites tendré que callarte de forma permanente" Le dijo él, Arien saltó contenta, se había salido con la suya.

"Mi nombre, el verdadero, es Erik y no me gusta" Le dijo Afrodita, ella quedó pensativa un segundo.

"Pues a mí me gusta, me gusta más que Afrodita, bueno, te llamaré Erik cuando estemos solos" Afrodita puso los ojos en blanco, no podía ganarle a Arien, por lo visto. Suspiró, derrotado.

"Como quieras, pero si se lo dices a alguien..." Le amenazó, ella rió y meneó la cabeza.

"Tu secreto está seguro conmigo. Dime, ayer me encontré con dos santos dorados, uno de largo cabello azul, un poco crespo y ojos celestes, el otro de cabello color miel corto y ojos azules, no es que fueron muy agradables, pero fue gracioso verlos sostener al gorila de Saori en el aire. ¿Quiénes son?" Preguntó ella. Afrodita meneó la cabeza, por qué tenían que ser ellos con los que se encontrara Arien.

"Bueno, son los santos de Escorpio y Leo respectivamente, el de cabello azul se llama Milo y el otro Aioria. Ambos suelen ser amables, pero debiste atraparlos en mal momento, también tengo que decirte que tienen novias un poco celosas, Milo tiene a una amazona china que le adora, aunque no sé porque, y Aioria tiene a Vera, que es una amazona del Santuario, te las presentaré más tarde si quieres" Le dijo, Arien le miró con cara de espanto.

"No, gracias, si están bajo el mando de Saori, deben ser como ella" Afrodita sonrió.

"No, la verdad es que en eso te equivocas, Vera no le hace caso a Atena y Ling Shu no tiene porque obedecer sus órdenes, la mayoría de las chicas no le llevan el apunte, es más, se le enfrentan cada dos por tres" Le comentó él, Arien sonrió, si se enfrentaban a la tonta, entonces podrían llegar a ser personas interesantes.

En el camino se encontraron primero con Camus y Shura, que los saludaron cordialmente, les pareció gracioso lo que la chica pensaba de su princesa, a Arien le cayeron bien, luego siguieron hasta el templo de Escorpio, por lo visto su guardián o bien no estaba o bien dormía. Una chica que salió a su encuentro, muy bonita, se presentó como Ling Shu, Arien le sonrió un poco tensa, la otra joven la intimidaba un poco. Pero Afrodita le palmeó el hombro como para indicarle que todo estaba bien. Luego conoció a Shaka y Kai, que la saludó con tranquilidad mientras seguía discutiendo con su novio. Cuando llegaron a Leo, Arien pudo conocer también a Vera, otra chica preciosa y volver a saludar a Aioria.

Así siguieron hasta llegar al templo de Aries, este santo agradó a Arien de inmediato, tenía una voz muy tranquila y dulce, lo mismo que su novia, que la saludó tímidamente, el pequeño pelirrojo, que se llamaba Kiki, le sonrió pícaramente antes de desaparecer detrás de su maestro.

Al fin en el pueblo, ambos recorrieron las calles las cuales estaban llena de personas que iban y venían llevando mercadería. Arien los miraba con gracia y Afrodita observaba las diferentes reacciones de su acompañante con disimulo, tomando nota de lo que le alegraba o interesaba.

Luego le mostró la playa, muy concurrida por esa época del año ya que era pleno verano. De todas formas caminaron por la rambla donde tan temprano no había tantos turistas, el sol empezaba a pegar fuerte y Arien se vio obligada a quitarse la camisa que llevaba puesta, aunque su holgada remera blanca era molesta también. Afrodita no parecía tan molesto a causa del calor, pero había sido prudente en atarse su largo cabello en una coleta baja como la de Arien.

Después de pasear un rato largo caminando, Afrodita se animó a preguntarle acerca de su familia, ya que parecía ser un tema delicado para Arien, la chica suspiró, pero decidió que no vendría mal que por una vez alguien la escuchara un poco.

"Mis padres son... um, bueno, empezaré por mi madre. Ella es muy dulce y buena con todos, siempre me escucha, bueno eso creo, pero se pone a su manera del lado de mi papá, no entiende que él no me comprende, mi padre es un poco exigente conmigo, hubiera querido que yo fuera la hija perfecta, una dama de pies a cabeza, como mi mamá. Pero yo nunca tuve esa pasta, al ser hija única se me complica bastante, tengo un solo amigo, Hank, es un punk peor que yo si es posible, pero al menos él comparte algunas cosas y gustos conmigo. Aunque se fuma lo que encuentra..." Relató ella, Afrodita la escuchaba con atención, Arien no parecía tener una vida fácil a nivel anímico.

"¿Tú no fumas nada raro, verdad?" Le preguntó él, Arien suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

"No te diré que no lo he probado, pero no me gusta, ni las drogas tampoco, pero no puedo hacer nada por Hank, él ya es adicto" Dijo, un poco a su pesar, Afrodita fruncía el ceño, Arien era una chica con problemas, pero al menos había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para no escaparse de la realidad consumiendo drogas o alcohol, ni siquiera fumaba, eso hablaba bien de ella.

"Me alegro que no te hayas metido en esas cosas, pequeña, y tu amigo... bueno, si no lo metes en un instituto de rehabilitación a la fuerza, no creo que se deje ayudar. Las personas que son adictas no pueden ver que están enfermos, es más dicen poder controlarlo, pero no es cierto. A veces tenemos que hacer cosas a la fuerza a nuestros seres queridos para ayudarlos, lo quieran o no" Dijo él, apoyando una mano en la cabeza de Arien, que sonreía un poco, pero la verdad es que no tenía muchos motivos para sonreír últimamente.

"Gracias por escucharme sin juzgarme, eres muy bueno conmigo, Erik" Le dijo, Afrodita le encasquetó la boina hasta la nariz por eso.

"¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso!" Le gritó ella, tratando de golpearlo con sus pequeños puños, aunque sabía que él ni sentiría eso. Afrodita se estaba riendo sinceramente de sus esfuerzos por alcanzarle, ya que había echado a correr y ella no le llegaba ni a los talones.

"¡Espérameeeeeeeee!" Le gritó ella, tratando de correr tras el otro joven, pero no llegando ni a la mitad de su velocidad

"¡Apresúrate o te dejaré atrás!" Le dijo él, pero de todas formas aminoró la marcha hasta que ella lo alcanzó.

**Fin Side One**


	2. Side Two

**Desclaimer****: Ninguno de los personajes de Saint Seiya me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shueshia.**

**The Other Side Of The Mirror**

By Goddess Rhiannon

**Side Two**

Acorde pasaban los días, Saori se había visto libre de Arien casi todo el tiempo, la chica se la pasaba todo el día con Afrodita, él la mantenía entretenida y por lo visto ya no había peligro de que se quisiera escapar.

Uno de esos días, Arien fue invitada por las demás chicas a salir por ahí, sin ningún hombre, sólo salida de chicas. Arien estaba tan contenta que la hubieran tomado en cuenta que podía saltar en un pie.

"¿Vienes con nosotras entonces?" Le preguntó Kai.

"¡Claro! Ummm... ¿No vendrá Saori-inútil verdad?" Preguntó Arien, un poco preocupada.

"El día que las vacas vuelen, no podría soportar a la señorita 'no hago nada porque se me quiebran las uñas' ella no aceptaría de todos modos... gracias a Dios" Dijo Vera, Arien rió, las demás también sonrieron ante los comentarios sobre Atena.

"Por fin podremos ir a cualquier lado sin que nuestros celosos novios golpeen a alguien en el camino" Dijo Kalani, Marin asintió.

"Yo tengo un poco de suerte en eso, ya que mi novio trabaja en Inglaterra, Jake viene siempre que puede de todos modos" Acotó Marin, Kai se rió ante eso, Shaka se había vuelto un hombre celoso también, y pensar que antes le era indiferente, claro, al menos eso hacía creer a todos.

"La verdad es que no nada diferente a los que ven para vestirme... ¿De todas maneras quieren que yo vaya?" Preguntó Arien, aún no muy convencida de su suerte. Las chicas asintieron, cada una tenía su estilo y no les importaba lo que el resto del mundo pensara.

"Si quieres podrías pedirle a Dita que te acompañe de salida a comprar algo de ropa más fresca, ya que vas a tener calor si usas ropa tan gruesa, él de seguro te dirá lo que piensa... siempre lo hace" Dijo Vera, Arien sonrió y asintió, le preguntaría de todas formas aunque no se lo hubiesen dicho. Luego de acordar el día y la hora, Arien las saludó con la mano y desapareció para el templo de Piscis.

-0-

"¡Holaaaaaa! Erik ¿estás en casa?" Dijo la chica, quitándose su boina, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, la casa estaba a oscuras y parecía que no había nadie, ¿o era que estaba durmiendo? Arien se encogió de hombros yendo derecho a la habitación. Nope, no estaba allí. Arien se rascó la cabeza, pensativa, luego se dio media vuelta y salió hacia fuera del templo otra vez.

Afrodita la vio mirando para todos lados con cara de desconcierto y se rió por la bajo, de seguro lo estaba buscando y no lograba localizarlo; el santo meneó la cabeza y con paso tranquilo se acercó a ella desde su jardín de rosas no venenosas, en cuanto Arien viró el rostro vio que él venía hacia ella y le sonrió radiante.

"¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?" Le dijo la chica, un poco frustrada.

"En mi jardín que está del otro lado, el que te mostré el otro día. Debiste buscarme allí" Le dijo el santo, revolviéndole el cabello como era su costumbre. Arien se zafó de su mano y trato de reacomodarse el pelo.

"No hagas eso, me dejas más despeinada de lo normal. Y no se me había ocurrido que estarías en el jardín, a veces te vas quien sabe a dónde y no regresas hasta entrada la tarde, dejándome a merced de la quisquillosa" Le dijo ella, con los brazos en jarra. Afrodita se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

"Ya, no te enfades ¿qué querías decirme?" Le preguntó él, Arien se acordó y le tomó del brazo, guiándolo hacia adentro de la casa. Luego ambos se sentaron en un par de almohadones en el suelo y Arien procedió a contarle sobre la salida a la que había sido invitada.

"Lo que pasa es que no sé qué pensar, nunca me habían invitado a salir con otras chicas, por como luzco. ¿Te parece que no habrá problemas?" Dijo ella para terminar, exponiendo su más grande duda. Afrodita suspiró, acostándose de costado sobre el suelo y apoyando su rostro en una mano.

"¿Y?" Preguntó Arien, ofuscada ante el silencio de su amigo. Pero Afrodita seguía simplemente observándola, lo que estaba comenzando a ponerla nerviosa.

"Holaaaaa, Tierra llamando a Erik" Dijo, para tratar de hacerlo hablar. Resultó.

"Sigues empeñada en llamarme por mi nombre... pero bueno, no tienes remedio. Mira, pequeña, ya te dije que las chicas son diferentes a las que conociste antes en tu escuela, no les importa tu aspecto, sino como eres como persona. Puedes ir vestida de policía o payaso que a ellas les parecerá igual. Pero si quieres podrías intentar cambiar tu guardarropa, yo puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites" Le dijo, ella lo miró atontada ¿ella cambiar? ¿A cambio de qué? De repente se le ocurrió algo, y una sonrisa bastante macabra a los ojos de Afrodita, se dibujó en sus labios. El santo tragó con fuerza, no le gustaba esa mirada.

"Si yo intentara convertirme en una chica más normal, vistiéndome como una... ¿Tú harías lo mismo contigo? ¿Les mostrarías lo bien que te ves sin todo el maquillaje?" Le dijo ella, la verdad que el muchacho no se esperaba eso de una chiquilla de diecisiete años.

"¿Se te zafó algún tornillo de esa pequeña y retorcida cabeza o te la golpeaste duro contra alguna roca? ¿Yo cambiar? Ni siquiera sabes la razón por la que me comporto así. Tampoco pienso decírtela. Mi respuesta es NO. Tú puedes cambiar, pero yo me quedo así, muchas gracias" Le contestó Afrodita, levantándose. Arien también se levantó, aún con más curiosidad sobre el pasado de su amigo.

"Anda dime, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó para llegar a esto? Yo ya te conté mi parte, pero tú siempre eludes mis preguntas" Lo bombardeó la joven. Afrodita la miró entrecerrando sus ojos. Ella tenía razón, pero para él no era sencillo hablar de su pasado. El santo se quedó en silencio, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Pero Arien no iba a desistir así como así.

"Err, hay algo que también he querido preguntarte... um, no te sientas ofendido, pero... ¿A ti te gustan... te gustan los hombres?" Le dijo, vacilando, ahora sí él se había vuelto a enfrentarla y la miraba ceñudo.

"Supongo que esa es la idea que doy en general, y sabes, no me interesa cambiarla, pero para tu información, NO, no me gustan los hombres, pero tampoco estoy interesado en ninguna mujer por ahora" Le contestó, un poco enfadado. Arien soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo sin darse cuenta. Por alguna razón, ese hecho la puso contenta, así que no era indiferente a las mujeres.

"Bien, entonces ¿por qué te esmeras en hacer palidecer a toda la población femenina? ¿O quieres alejarlas porque tienes miedo a querer a alguien? ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?" Le dijo, tratando de sonsacarle más información, se habían desviado del tema por completo, pero esto le parecía más importante.

Afrodita permanecía de espaldas a Arien, tenía ambas manos apoyadas en la mesada de la cocina, su rostro mirando hacia estas. Su largo cabello aguamarina ocultaba su rostro casi por completo. Arien sintió que quizás había preguntado demasiado, quizás él no quería hablar sobre un hecho doloroso de su pasado. Se le acercó unos pasos, pero luego vaciló. Afrodita se enderezó, lentamente dio media vuelta, sus ojos reflejaban lo difícil que se le hacía responderle.

"Mira, Arien, a veces las personas oyen lo que quieren y no ven las cosas como son en realidad. En verdad yo nunca me enamoré de ninguna mujer, pero sabes, yo sé lo que es amar a alguien... yo tenía una hermana gemela, éramos dos gotas de agua, yo me dejé el cabello largo a propósito para que nadie nos diferenciara. Su nombre era Iara, le gustaban mucho las flores, en especial las rosas. Fui elegido como aspirante a santo cuando sólo contaba seis años y no podía elegir ni decidir si eso era lo que quería. Iara tampoco estuvo de acuerdo, fue terrible cuando nos separaron, más yo me juré a mí mismo regresar por ella cuando fuera caballero. Pero el destino se interpuso en mis planes. Después de ganar la armadura de Piscis, regresé a mi pueblo natal, Iara siempre me escribía largas cartas, contándome sobre su vida, pero de repente habían dejado de llegar, me preocupé, pero no podía ir a ver qué sucedía. El día que me dieron permiso para ir a verla, me encontré con la sorpresa más horrible que el destino me podía haber deparado... Iara había muerto hacía un año, nadie sabía porque, o mejor dicho, nadie quiso decirme porque. Averigüé con mucho esfuerzo que no había sido una enfermedad lo que la había matado, sino que un loco había decidido que ella debía ser su mujer, como Iara se resistiera, la mató una noche en la que ella salía con su novio, al que me había descripto a través de sus cartas, él fue el único que se animó a contarme todo esto... el asesino de mi hermana estaba libre por ahí, pero yo juré encontrarlo, y lo hice, pero no lo llevé a la policía, sabía que no había pruebas del hecho que lo incriminaran lo suficiente para meterlo en la cárcel; así que tomé la ley en mis manos y lo maté. Pero eso no me devolvería a mi hermana nunca. Así que regresé al Santuario, cambié mi nombre por Afrodita, también mi aspecto, ya que no quería que nadie se me acercara demasiado, por lo visto lo logré... hasta que llegaste tú" Arien estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, se acercó a Erik y le pasó los brazos por su cintura, abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas.

"Lo siento, no quise que revivieras todo eso" Susurró ella, no pudiendo contener sus lágrimas, Erik tardó un segundo en reaccionar, pero luego la abrazó con fuerza también, acariciando su cabeza.

"Tranquila, eso pasó hace mucho, pero es la primera vez que se lo cuento a alguien. Quizás tengas razón, la verdad es que temo amar a alguien sabiendo que lo puedo perder en cualquier momento" Le dijo suavemente, ella asintió, retirando su rostro del pecho de él y secándose el resto de las lágrimas con una mano.

"A veces hay que arriesgar para ganar, Erik, la verdad es que quizás ambos deberíamos dejar de escondernos de una vez por todas" Erik asintió, quizás ella tenía razón después de todo.

"Vamos, si queremos vestirte de otra manera, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha ahora mismo" Le dijo él, Arien sonrió y asintió. Tenía la tarjeta de crédito de su padre y pensaba usarla.

-0-

Después de estar recorriendo mucho negocios de ropa y accesorios varios, el pobre santo de Piscis se vio cargado de bolsas y cajas, mientras Arien llevaba algunas más livianas, pero la mayoría se las había dado a él. Al menos Erik no se había puesto nada de maquillaje y llevaba el pelo recogido, las mujeres se volteaban a verlo cuando pasaba, es más, Arien se rió mucho cuando en uno de los negocios de ropa tuvo que prácticamente huir de dos de las asistentes, Arien se había compadecido de él y lo había metido rápidamente en el cambiador con ella, obviamente Erik se había quedado de espaldas hasta que ella terminó de probarse la ropa.

Luego de terminar con todas las compras, se metieron a un pequeño Café para tomar una taza de lo que fuera caliente y comer alguna torta, por lo que Erik agradeció a los dioses ya que estaba cansado de cargar con todas las cosas que habían comprado.

Arien se había dejado puesta algo de la ropa que había conseguido, que eran un par de jeanes negros ajustados, algo nuevo para ella, y una remera sin mangas color rojo, también ceñida al cuerpo, estaba muy bonita, Erik insistió en que se soltara el pelo, y eso dio el toque final a su nueva apariencia. Tenía un cabello azul espeso y lacio que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, nunca lo llevaba suelto y sin su boina, cosa a la que no tenía pensado renunciar.

"¿Crees que me veo mejor así?" Preguntó Arien sin sacar los ojos de su porción de pie de manzana. Erik la miró y le sonrió.

"A mí me gusta, te ves hermosa, o mejor dicho, se han dado cuenta de que eres preciosa" Dijo, mirando de soslayo a un par de muchacho que enseguida voltearon la vista, por supuesto que Arien ni se había dado por enterada.

"Gracias por acompañarme, creo que no hubiera podido hacerlo sin ti" Le dijo ella, él le volvió a sonreír y siguió tomando su taza de café.

-0-

Al llegar al Santuario casi no los reconocieron, sino fuera porque Erik les gritó con tanta autoridad los soldados no los hubieran dejado pasar, hasta Aioria se sorprendió de verlos, mejor dicho, se quedó helado al ver a su compañero al natural. Le sentaba mejor que con todo el maquillaje.

Saori, que estaba buscando a Seiya que oportunamente había desaparecido otra vez, no pudo creer cuando vio en lo que el patito feo se había convertido. Esa chica no era la misma que había llegado hacía dos semanas.

"¿Sorprendida? No me extraña, lo que sí me sorprende es que lo hayas notado, ya que no sueles ver más allá de tu nariz" Le dijo con sarcasmo Arien, Saori frunció el ceño.

"¡Ja! Sólo estás tratando de demostrar que no eres rara, pero no por cambiar de estilo dejarás de ser un fenómeno, querida Arien" Dijo Saori, con una voz dulcemente venenosa. Arien la fulminó con la mirada, Erik, que no le gustó tampoco el comentario, frunció el ceño.

"Princesa, creo que ese comentario no es propio de una dama, y está demás, la señorita Arien es una buena muchacha y no un fenómeno. No la llame así, por favor" Dijo él, Saori se quedó de piedra, Seiya, que había escuchado el intercambio, reprimió una risa, le tenía que contar esto a Vera y Marin, se morirían de la risa.

Con esto dicho, Erik empujó suavemente a Arien hacia su habitación, dejando atrás a una muy ofuscada Atena.

"Te vas a meter en problemas por eso, Erik" Le dijo ella, preocupada, él se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

"Alguien tiene que ponerla en su lugar de vez en cuando, además no permitiré que nadie te insulte, pequeña, y no les creas cuanta crítica negativa hagan respecto a ti. Tú eres una persona maravillosa y mientras tú estés segura de eso, nadie podrá decirte lo contrario" Le dijo él, Arien le sonrió radiante, adoraba a Erik cuando se ponía en filósofo. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias por defenderme entonces" Él se quedó sorprendido ante su gesto y se sonrojó un poco, luego se despidió de ella y se retiró a su templo.

-0-

Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas al ver a Arien el día de la salida, estaba muy bonita, se había puesto un vestido color azul claro que hacía juego con su cabello, y llevaba un saquito negro por si refrescaba más entrada la noche.

"Oye, Arien, te ves muy bien, me enteré que arrastraste a Afrodita por todo el pueblo" Comentó Ling Shu, divertida, Arien asintió.

"Bueno, él se ofreció y yo no me rehusé..." Dijo Arien.

"¿Qué le has hecho últimamente a ese muchacho, parece más hombre sin maquillaje, se ve muy bien, los muchachos lo andan persiguiendo por eso, no se van a quedar tan tranquilos viendo como las chicas se fijan tanto en él y él nada, ni se mosquea" Le dijo Marin, Arien se encogió de hombros, a ella le parecía perfecto tener para sí a Erik, no quería compartirlo con otra chica. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que irse del Santuario.

"Lo que pasa es que quizás Afrodita ya se haya fijado en una chica" Dijo Vera, guiñándole un ojo a Arien, que se sonrojó.

"Cierto, no se despega de ti, Arien ¿qué le diste, un golpe en la cabeza con una columna? Seiya nos contó como salió en tu defensa ante Atena, él nunca se había molestado en contestarle" Dijo Kai, las demás rieron al imaginar la cara de Saori y Arien no tuvo más remedio que unírseles también.

"Sé que él va a matarme por esto, pero la verdad es que no me gusta su apodo, yo lo llamo por su nombre" Dijo Arien, ahora sí que tenía todas las miradas atónitas en ella.

"No saldrás de un pedazo si no nos dices como se llama en verdad" Dijo Ling Shu, Arien sonrió.

"Se llama Erik, y la verdad que podrían empezarlo a llamar así, el resto de los santos también, claro, que si lo molestán tendré que vengarme de ellos, y puedo ser malvada, si no pregunten a Saori" Dijo maliciosamente la última parte, las chicas se morían por saber más, les gustaba el nombre verdadero de Afrodita, así que de seguro que harían que él se acostumbrara a escucharlo de nuevo.

-0-

Después de pasar una noche entretenida con las chicas, Arien se caía de sueño, no sabía si llegaría a su habitación o si se dormiría en medio del camino. Pero gracias a Dios Erik la estaba esperando y prácticamente la cargó en brazos todo el camino.

"¿Uh? Me estuviste esperando" Dijo ella, pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello, él le sonrió y asintió.

"Sabía que terminarías muy cansada, las chicas no se despiertan hasta tarde después de una noche como esta, mañana me contarás que fue lo que hicieron" Le dijo él, Arien asintió, se sentía muy cómoda en sus brazos, así que apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

Erik la miró con cariño, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, adoraba su compañía, pero sabía que pronto vendría su padre por ella, quizás al verla tan cambiada dejara que viniera de visita de vez en cuando, satisfecho de su hija ahora.

Siguió hasta el recinto principal, luego hacia la habitación que ocupaba ella, y abriendo la puerta con un hombro, la depositó en la cama. Arien se había dormido en el trayecto, por lo que Erik le quitó los zapatos y le puso una manta liviana, ya que no hacía frío. Luego se incorporó y antes de pensarlo mucho, se volvió y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Buenas noches, pequeña" Dijo, y se retiró.

A la mañana siguiente, Arien se despertó tarde, eran las once y media de la mañana cuando se levantó, en un tris se dio una ducha y salió como bala al templo de Piscis, llegaría casi para almorzar, pero al menos era algo.

Erik la estaba esperando, tenía el ceño fruncido, algo no andaba bien.

"Buenos días" Le dijo ella.

"Arien, me prometiste no decir cuál era mi verdadero nombre, por lo visto se lo dijiste ayer a las chicas, las cuales les dijeron a sus respectivas parejas, y ahora me llaman así. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Dijo Erik, contrariado, Arien suspiró y sonrió, imaginaba que tendría problemas por eso, pero no le importaba.

"Ay, vamos Erik, lo dije por accidente al referirme a ti y bueno, no me quedó más remedio que decirles de quien estaba hablando, no te enojes, ellas coinciden que les gusta más que Afrodita" Dijo Arien, conciliadora.

Aunque no fuera así como había pasado, pero las chicas no dirían nada.

"Oh, muy bien, que remedio, ya está hecho. Pero antes de decir algo más sobre mí, pregunta ¿quieres?" Arien asintió y sonrío, enseguida correteó hacia él y le abrazó por la cintura, Erik en venganza la castigó con cosquillas y revuelta de pelo.

"¡AAAAAAAAAY NOOOOOOOO! ¡Detente! ¡ya no máaaaaaaaas!" Gritaba Arien, muerta de risa en el suelo, con Erik atormentándola sin piedad. Después se detuvo y se sentó en el suelo a su lado.

"Eso te pasa por hablar demasiado" Le dijo él, Arien le sacó la lengua y se lanzó encima de él, revolviéndole ahora ella el cabello. Erik se reía de sus intentos, aunque le había tomado desprevenido la primera vez, más ahora tenía a Arien encima de él, con las manos sujetas por encima de su cabeza.

"Bueno, ya, suéltame, ya te vengaste" Le dijo ella, él la soltó y ambos se incorporaron, arreglándose un poco el cabello y la ropa.

"¡Tengo hambreeeeeeeee!" Se quejó Arien, Erik puso los ojos en blanco, ella siempre tenía hambre. Se levantó y luego la ayudó a ella a incorporarse, luego fueron a ver que podían preparar de almorzar.

-0-

Saori estaba revisando unos documentos, no se esperaba que sonara el teléfono, es más, no habiendo nadie más para atenderlo tuvo que hacerlo ella misma. Con un gruñido se levantó y tomó el tubo.

"Hola"

"Hola, Saori, soy yo Nikolas, espero no estar molestando con mi llamado" Dijo el padre de Arien, Saori relajó su seño fruncido.

"¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien con tu viaje"

"Me ha ido muy bien, gracias, pero te estoy hablando desde mi auto, ya estoy yendo para recoger a Arien, espero que no te haya ocasionado muchos problemas"

"Para nada, no se me ha cruzado en el camino, digamos que nos estuvimos evitando mutuamente. Bien, le avisaré que llegas en un rato. Adiós" Dijo ella por último y colgó, sonriendo satisfecha, ya no tendría que verla más. Enseguida salió de su despacho en busca de su mayordomo Tatsumi. En cuanto dio con él, le pidió que le informara a su huésped que pronto vendrían por ella, Tatsumi asintió y fue en busca de la chica.

No tuvo que pensar mucho en el lugar donde podía hallarle, si no estaba en su habitación, estaba con Afrodita, y hacia allí se encaminó.

"¿De qué te estás riendo, tan satisfecha?" Le preguntó Erik, arqueando una ceja, Arien ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

"Ya verás" Dijo ella, en eso llegó Tatsumi al templo.

"Señorita, me han informado que su padre está en camino a recogerla, le sugiero que si tiene algo que empacar, lo haga de inmediato" Le dijo Tatsumi, Arien lo miró con sorpresa primero y después muy desconcertada, Erik meneó la cabeza y, al irse Tatsumi, empujó a la aún perpleja Arien hacia el recinto principal.

"¿Mi padre viene? Vaya..." Dijo ella, un poco cabizbaja, Erik le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la acercó a su cuerpo.

"Espero que no te olvides de mí y vengas a verme" Arien lo miró y le sonrió débilmente, pero luego se acordó de lo que tenía en la mano y casi llevó arrastrando al pobre santo hasta el lugar que Saori había adaptado para su uso personal. Ella le guiñó un ojo y le hizo esperar un segundo detrás de una de las columnas.

Arien llamó a la puerta, Saori dio la orden de pasar, pero nadie entró; volvieron a tocar la puerta y Saori, ofuscada, se levantó a abrir. Arien corrió hasta donde estaba su compañero y casi no podía aguantar la risa.

"¿Quién e...?" Alcanzó a decir Saori, antes que una enorme fuente de una mezcla de vaya a saberse que le cayera de lleno en la cabeza.

"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Te mataré fenómeno!" Gritó Saori, Arien ya estaba corriendo hacia su habitación, llevando a un santo al borde de las lágrimas de risa.

"¡JA JA JA! ¡Mi reino por una cámara!" Exclamó Erik, doblado de risa contra la pared, Arien sonrió altanera y sacó una cámara de video digital, muy pequeña.

"¿Qué me darías por esto?" Le dijo ella, él dejó de reírse un momento, para pensarlo y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¿Qué quieres a cambio?"

"Lo que estés dispuesto a dar" Erik pensó un segundo antes de responder.

"Lo que tú quieras" Arien le sonrió con ojos pícaros y le contestó.

"Un beso" Ahora sí que lo había tomado desprevenido, pero no le duró mucho, ya que se incorporó un poco y se le acercó.

"Pides poco" Le susurró a un centímetro de sus labios, Arien dejó que él la abrazara y la besara a gusto, cosa que Erik se tomó con mucha paciencia. pero como todo lo bueno, terminó muy pronto para gusto de ambos. Arien debía estar lista para partir en un rato. Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza.

"Si no vuelves pronto te iré a secuestrar" Le susurró al oído Erik, lo que le valió una sonrisa pícara de Arien, a la que la idea no le disgustaba en absoluto.

"Te tomo la palabra" Le dijo ella, dándole un beso rápido en los labios mientras metía sus pertenencias en el bolso.

-0-

El padre de Arien llegó un rato después, Saori no pudo recibirlo, ya sabemos porque. Arien se acercó a él, mientras Nikolas se quedó mirándola fijamente. Esa no era su hija.

"Disculpa, creo que se me perdió una hija por aquí ¿la has visto?" Dijo el hombre, Arien le miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Papá! ¡No seas así!" Le espetó ella, su padre le abrió los brazos y ella no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a abrazarle.

"¿Acaso Saori hizo un milagro contigo?"

"¡Ja! No sueñes, te presentaré a la persona que me hizo cambiar de estilo, Erik, papá no muerde" Le dijo, divertida ella, Erik la miró con un 'me las vas a pagar' por la bajo y se acercó a Nicholas.

"Erik ¿eh? Vaya, joven, le estoy agradecido que haya hecho tan buen cambio en mi hija"

"Es un placer conocerle, señor, pero no me dé más crédito del que merezco, tiene una hija maravillosa" Dijo Erik, mirando can cariño a Arien, que se sonrojó un poco. Nikolas notando esto, sonrió más anchamente si era posible.

"Bien, espero verte en casa para cenar uno de estos días, muchacho. Supongo que Arien ya te habrá invitado" Arien asintió.

"Vaya, vaya. Gracias a Dios que llegaste, ¡tu querida hija me tiró un cuenco de no sé que cosa en la cabeza!" Dijo Saori, que entraba con Seiya detrás de ella, riéndose por lo bajo, Saori lo fulminó con una mirada.

Nikolas arqueó una ceja hacia Arien, que se había ubicado estratégicamente detrás de Erik.

"¿Y bien, Arien?" Preguntó él. Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Ella se la pasó llamándome fenómeno, Erik es testigo de eso, ella se lo merecía" Dijo Arien, su padre suspiró.

"Lo siento mucho, Saori, hablaré con ella más tarde. ¿Estás lista, Arien?" Ella asintió y tomó su bolso del suelo, Erik se lo quitó de la mano y lo cargó él mismo.

"Yo lo llevaré" Le dijo, por lo que Arien se colgó de su otro brazo y los tres salieron del recinto principal, dejando a Seiya a solas con Saori para que se las arreglara.

FIN


End file.
